Our Forbidden Love
by SophiaBondevik517
Summary: first chapter completely redone! Lukas Bondevik struggles to get through his last year of high school with all the bullying he faces. He thinks he will have nothing to look forward to, but the school's newest and youngest teacher just might change his mind. Sorry for the sucky summary, and might be rated M later. DenNor and some SuFin


**Hetalia and characters do not belong to me. Characters may be OC. This is my first story so sorry if it's not great!**

_Denmark~ Mr. Kohler_

_Sweden~ Mr. Oxenstierna_

_Norway~ Nikolai Bondevik_

_Iceland~ Emil Steilsson_

_Finland~ Tino Väinämöinen_

Two brothers were walking along side each other early in the morning. Nikolai, the older of the two was anxious and feeling nervous, while the younger, Emil, was filled with excitement. Nikolai, being the caring brother he was, was a bit worried for Emil because beginning today he would be a freshman in high school. What if he is all alone in his classes? Or even gets lost in the hallways? What scared Lukas the most was the thought of his own little brother being bullied. Despite Lukas being three years older than Emil, he was only an inch taller at 5'6. Nikolai was often picked on for his height as well as other things as a senior, and he hoped Emil also wouldn't have to put up the same issue. Emil was completely oblivious to the fact that Nikolai has been bullied throughout all of high school. Nikolai planned to keep it that way. He didn't need Emil worrying about him when they had more important matters in life to worry about.

Nikolai was just glad that Emil, unlike himself, was looking forward to going to school. He knew that part of the reason Emil was so excited for school was that it would give him another reason to have Nikolai stop treating him like a little kid. The corners of Nikolai's mouth quirked up a teeny bit. 'Like that would stop me from teasing him' he mused.

"What are you smiling about?" Emil questioned shooting his brother a suspicious glare. Nikolai smiling was rarely ever a good thing.

"Oh nothing. I'm just proud that my baby brother is growing up."

"I'm not your baby brother! I am fourteen!"

Nikolai's smirk grew at his brother's scowl. "Whatever you say, Emil."

Soon enough the school building came into view and Nikolai couldn't help but frown. The building, just like his anxiety, grew bigger with each step they took. With a sigh, he glanced over at his little brother, but was surprised when he found him already looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Emil voiced out his concerns.

"Of course I am. I'm just glad I only have this year left." Emil just shrugged and they continued walking.

The two brothers made it onto school grounds and Nikolai suddenly felt nauseous. When they were just three feet away from the doors he halted his steps, feet glued to the ground. Emil looked back at him with a puzzled face.

"Are you coming Nikolai? We're already running late, and I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

Nikolai nodded and swallowed dryly, continuing to the doors. Now inside the building, he started to breathe heavily hoping to not be noticed yet. Emil once more looked back at him with irritation.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. You should hurry to your class. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes..." Nikolai said attempting to get him to forget the topic. Which worked. In a matter of seconds Emil was running to class, forgetting about Nikolai altogether. Nikolai sighed and made his way quickly to his first period classroom. Nikolai knew that task of keeping his secret from Emil was going to be hard, considering they were in the same school together now, but he just had to hide it for one more year. He could do that. But if Emil were to ever find out, he would question their trust and undoubtedly be angry at Nikolai for not telling such a secret.

Unsurprisingly, almost half the class came in late, but that didn't really matter on the first day of school. Nikolai had taken upon a seat in the back corner of the room, away from everyone else. More specifically three of the people that picked on him last year. They sat at the front of the class, one of them a few seats in front of him.

Nikolai noted that the teacher still hadn't arrived yet and sighed opening a book he had brought to class. He didn't care if people thought he was weird. in fact he didn't care about anything that anybody thought about him. He could hear when they were whispering about him.

Three figures were suddenly looming over him. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey nerd watcha readin? The little mermaid?" Keith, the one who had spoken, started laughing along with the others as if it was the funniest joke they had ever heard.

"No. Maybe if you read the cover yourselves, you wouldn't have to ask." Nikolai responded nonchalantly. He was good at not showing his emotions. People often think of him as cold and emotionless, and he couldn't care less. Only Emil and Tino had ever seen him show emotion.

Before they could respond, the door had flung open revealing their new history teacher, and the three bullies scowled and returned to their seats.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late!" The teacher announced with the biggest grin Nikolai had ever seen. Everyone stared at the teacher. Nikolai (along with the other students) found himself thinking of how attractive his teacher looked. He didn't look any older than 25, and he even had a bit of an accent. "I am Mr. Kohler," he turned around facing the black board and wrote his name down, "and I welcome you to history class! Now before we actually begin anything I am going to have to take attendance." As he went through the names everyone called out 'here' and pretty quickly it was Nikolai's turn.

"Nikolai Bondevik?"

"Here."

They made eye contact, and Nikolai had trouble looking away. Mr. Kohler's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue Nikolai had ever seen. It was like looking up at the sky on a perfect and clear day. Mr. Kohler himself was thinking of Nikolai, whom he had an instant attraction to. As he was listing off names, he thought of how smooth and seemingly uncaring his voice was. The soft roundness of his emotionless face. And his eyes. They were so mysterious, like they were hiding secrets. Mr. Kohler wanted to reveal his secrets.

He finally finished attendance and had a wide smile spread across his face, making Nikolai wonder how someone could look that happy. "Okay! Now that everyone's here, do any of you have any questions?" almost the whole classroom raised their hand.

"Alright... you. And tell your name so I can remember faster." Mr. Kohler pointed to a blonde in the front with glasses.

"I'm Alfred the hero! Like how old are you dude?" Alfred asked the question everyone, including Nikolai, was dying to know.

"23. I graduated early." Nikolai lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't that surprised considering how young he looked. Mr. Kohler called on another student.

"My name's Rosa," she giggled causing Nikolai to roll his eyes, "And I'm wondering if you're single." A lot of the girls in class erupted in giggles. Once again Nikolai rolled his eyes. How immature. What kind of question is that? Though he himself wouldn't admit it, he was also curious. He had to have a girlfriend. Unless he was into guys and had a boyfriend? To Nikolai that was highly unlikely. Nikolai felt a spark of hope in his chest but he ignored it. Not even his best friend Tino knew he preferred men over women. What would he do if he found out? call him a fag and turn away in disgust? He didn't want to take any chances, especially with his only friend in the school. Back in middle school he had another friend named Simon. After being friends for a while he realized liked the male gender better, and had started to crush on Simon. A few months later he confessed. Simon was so disgusted he moved away, leaving Nikolai with a broken heart. He promised himself he would never like anyone else like that again.

"Actually no. Still trying to find the right person for me!" Mr. Kohler was still smiling a huge grin. His face is probably stuck like that, Nikolai mused.

Nikolai overheard the two girls in front of him whispering to each other. "How?! He is so gorgeous!" "At least that means we have a chance!" "I call dibs!" He found it silly that someone would crush on a teacher. 'It's illegal and just down right wrong for a teacher to be dating a student.'

For the remainder of class Nikolai was in his own thoughts not listening to single word that was being said. He jumped a little in his seat when the bell rang dismissing class. He stood and walked down the aisle to leave class, but he failed to notice the foot that stuck out. The few remaining students in the classroom all laughed when he basically face-planted the floor.

"Later, freak." Sighing, Nikolai began to stand up when he noticed a hand was held out to him. Looking up he met the blue eyes of Mr. Kohler and froze.

"Are you alright?" He quickly snapped out of it and nodded, accepting the hand.

"Thanks..." He mumbled with a light blush.

"Anytime... What was that about?" Mr. Kohler was concerned about Nikolai. He wasn't a victim of bullying was he? He certainly hoped not.

"I simply tripped. I guess I am just clumsy. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get to class." Nikolai said in his monotone voice.

"O-oh yeah sorry." Mr. Kohler cursed silently to himself for stuttering and stepped out of the way for his student to leave. He didn't believe Nikolai's excuse, but he didn't question him any further. "See you tomorrow!" He smiled to Nikolai, but received no response and was left in his classroom alone.

Nikolai was walking down the hall towards his next period when he heard a familiar cheery call.

"Nik! Moi moi!" He stopped and turned around and was brought into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much!"

Nikolai awkwardly hugged back. He wasn't the touchy type. "I missed you too, Tino." Said Finn pulled back with a smile, and Nikolai allowed him a small smile. Nikolai was grateful to have a friend like Tino. He understood how Nikolai was, and didn't get offended by his seemingly uncaring personality. He knew he cared and was always listening. They both knew they could rely on each other.

"What class are you going to?" Tino asked.

"I am going to Chemistry. How about you?" At his response Tino smiled even bigger.

"Me too! We get to be in the same class together!" Both of them smiled and they walked to class together, sitting next to each other in the front. Both Nikolai and Tino went silent when a tall, intimidating blonde walked into the classroom. Nobody else seemed to notice, and continued talking and even ignoring the man.

"'Xcuse m'" With that all the students quieted down with all their attention on him. With a glare that sent shivers down everyone's spine, he walked to the black board and without a word, wrote down 'Mr. Oxenstierna'. With that, he took attendance and they started going over rules and what they would be doing through out the year. Nikolai noticed that Tino was staring at Mr. Oxenstierna the whole time with a look he had never seen on him before. He had never considered the possibility that Tino could be gay. Then again, he had never seen him in a relationship before to know if he was actually straight. Nikolai just shook his head clearing his thoughts. He was probably just reading too deeply into things. The bell rang interrupting his thoughts. He and Tino walked out of the class together. Nikolai saw that his best friend still looked slightly dazed.

"every thing ok Tino?" Tino jumped in surprise as if he just realized that he wasn't alone.

"Yes! Of course every thing is all right! why do you ask?"

"You seem out of it." Tino simply shrugged in reply.

"Well I'm doing fine. I appreciate your concern though!" He smiled brightly at Nikolai. They both had the next hour together as well so they were walking together.

When the hour finished the two blondes walked to the cafeteria, and sat down at the same table they sat at last year. "So what do you think of Mr. Oxenstierna?" Tino questioned.

Nikolai raised a thin eyebrow at the sudden question. "I think he is strict. And he's thankfully not obnoxious like my first hour teacher. what do you think of him?"

Tino avoided eye contact. "He's pretty cool. And very mature." Nikolai wasn't sure if it was his imagination, or if he had really just seen Tino blush. He was becoming convinced that Tino, like himself, was into guys. He dismissed his thoughts and began looking around for any signs of his little brother. He was glad because Emil had the same lunch with Tino and himself. He was looking around when he saw silver in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Emil standing there looking unsure of himself. Nikolai called out his name to get his attention. Turning towards the familiar voice, Emil caught sight of Nikolai and started making his way towards his table sitting next to him.

Nikolai intoduced the two to each other"Emil this is Tino, my best friend. Tino this my little brother Emil."

Tino smiled and waved. "Hi Emil! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Emil shyly waved back. "It's nice to meet you too."

For the rest of lunch the three talked and both Tino and Emil got to know each other better, becoming friends as well. Lunch ended and the three split up going to their classes. At the end of the day Nikolai and Emil met up and walked home together. They walked up the stairs of the apartment building opening the door where they were greeted by their uncle.

"I'm starting my shift early today. Make sure the dishes and laundry are done when I get back tonight." The two brothers nodded, and with that their uncle was out the door. They finished the chores rather quickly, ate dinner, and with that said good night and departed to their rooms to go to bed. Nikolai was glad that nothing too bad happened that day. hopefully this year would be better than the previous years.


End file.
